Hey, I love you
by stonykitten
Summary: Simple, clean and ordinary - their love was just that a love. We all, however, that destiny is not nice and she decides to play a 'prank' on the two lovers. AU,YamaHiba 8018 Yamamoto/Hibari. T for noreason X-x


**Disclaimer**: I does not own anything but this orange

**Paring:** YamaHiba 8018 Yamamoto/Hibari

**Warning: **shounen-ai, OOC-ness AU

'Hey this is Yamamoto, I'm probably away getting myself killed… hahaha… so just leave a message or something!' the answering machine beeped the small sound hitting the deadly silence in the room. One could see the silence wincing at the impact its own bruised body. 'Yamamoto Takeshi, I have something to tell you… wait for me'. The cheerful voice was fallowed by a cold un-amused tone yet again offending the peaceful existence of the room. If one could call it a room. It looked more like a junk-yard with things scattered around and piles of take out food, paper cups and clothing piled up in random mount-Everest. Ah, his lover hated the untidiness both of the room and of his personality: 'you are too indecisive, childish, and oblivious and do you even take anything seriously?' he would bark out while gallivanting through the trash in attempts to at least find the floor. There had to be a floor sometime ago, right? The younger man would laugh at his partner's fussiness, sometimes 'accidentally' spilling some things on the floor just to see that adorable annoyed expression. The older lover would stop his crusade and give his lover a glare that gave many grown men nervous breakdowns and in some instances heart attacks, before marching over to him and accusingly prod his chest while spurting out insults… until strong arms would snake around his small frame and lips would silence his words.

Yamamoto has loved Hibari for a long time. He didn't even know when his infatuation with skylarks began. To him it seemed that it was always there, that his wild bird was always with him, right from the moment he was born. Yamamoto always fallowed Hibari with his eyes slowly devouring his every habit, every feature, his curves, his different tones. And then there were times when he would mentally undress the older man, thinking what exactly he needed to do to get that man moaning underneath him. Sometimes the over-confident teen would get well too cocky and would attempt fondles or any other type of touching only ending up with him gaining lovely new shades on his tan skin. Sure his fake-brother would laugh it off shaking his head. They all just believed that this was one of the boy's jokes. Yamamoto would laugh with them, even though deep down it slightly hurt him. It wasn't the laughter he received but rather the fact that all of them believed it was a joke. He himself never though of it as a game, the young hit-man was as serious as one could get with thoughts about the older man raging from romantic dates to more adult things that would make Casanova proud. Yamamoto knew that if ever mentioned, the first one would give him a black eye and few cracked ribs while the latter would probably lead to castration. _Damn it_ did the small raven even realize what he was doing towards the oh-not-so-straight part of the population? At some moments Yamamoto was sure that he had the same effect even on the straighter part of the male kin. Like that time when somehow Hibari got blackmailed into dressing in women's kimono for a school event. Roamers of epic proportions soon started to spread. However they never reached the main object of the gossip to stop due to the general fear of being 'bitten to death'. A rather artistic death one would say. The little skylark added another tag to his usual list of menacing, cold sadistic etc. Who could really blame those others? With his delicate and slim frame, pale skin and teal eyes framed with thick long lashes… But Hibari was a man and the next second after one saw him he proved that theory and Yamamoto wanted that man.

Thinking back on it Yamamoto wouldn't have said that it was love at first sight. Not that Yamamoto didn't know he was gay at the time. The teen knew he preferred men and was rather comfortable with his own orientation. At the time the skylark just seemed a bit too delicate for him, too doll like. Yamamoto Takeshi was a nice guy, but at the end of the day when it came down to it and all clothes were shed the man preferred it to have it rough.

On that 'life-changing-day' Yamamoto was eating cereal in the kitchen, straight from the pack as the front door slammed and his brother's voice could be heard 'Yeah, the kitchen's through there. Grab something to drink if you want till I get changed' ah so he wasn't alone. Yamamoto grinned at the thought of his slightly antisocial brother finally brining somebody over, preferably a girl (hey, somebody had to continue the bloodline). And when the guest entered the grin widened. _Wow, this one is sure a pretty one… _

Yamomoto's hand stopped half way to his mouth still full of cheerio's as he laid his eyes on probably the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, and he has seen a fair share of them. Despite, his tender age of 16 the teen's 'part-time job' involved a lot of interaction with the opposite sex. "Easier to manipulate" his boss would say. And the boss-woman, herself was a beauty that could stun people into silence. But this girl could easily outshine her: even with out make up, in a male school uniform and dirt speckled on random parts of her skin (and was that a leaf sticking in her hair?) the small raven looked absolutely breath taking. Yamamoto grinned at the girl. 'Heya, I'm Takero's brother, it's nice to meet you' the teen laughed and grinned the grin that made people go to their knees and submit to his every demand, well not exactly but something along the line. Ignored. Being the man who can not take hints Yamamoto continued 'Haha…. Takero never spoke of you… Are you new around here?' Silence. In the mean time the girl pulled out a can of Soda from the fridge. Yamamoto's's 'natural' gentleman nature kicked in as he discarded the cereal and reached for the soda can 'Here let me open that for you'. His hand was slapped away 'Does it look like I need your help?' uh-oh. That's definitely not a girl's voice. 'I though you were a girl!' the teen laughed 'Man that explains the uniform… But you know you look really pretty and like a girl!' the teen laughed some more. That day Yamamoto found out just how easily Hibari gets irritate. Even though it never really registered in his mind. All he noticed how cute the boy looked when he pouted. And so he said that. And then the violence came. It took a while for the teen to figure out just what made him see stars. By the time he stopped seeing animated stars singing and dancing in his vision - was there a sheep there as well? – his brother and the guest were gone. The man laughed, before the pain on the left side of his face made him stop. 'Man, I nearly got knocked out by a soda can. That guy is surely strong and cute'. The world was sure full of wonders.

At their next meeting Yamamoto managed to avoid any offensive contacts with his face, but the pain in his gut was as good as any indicator that the boy could kick pretty hard. The other interactions ended up in a similar fashion. Soon the feared natural born hit-man was walking around looking like an apple that was dropped far too many times. It couldn't be that bad for appearance, could it?

'Idiot, why do you keep getting yourself beaten up? Have you heard of this thing called image? Seriously, you go through a mass of people scratch-less and come off day and you return looking like road kill'. His boss looked over the teen 'scratch that road kill looks better then you do'. The lady held an ice pack on a particularly nasty bruise on her most valued employees face. Yamamoto groaned slightly before laughing "Can't really help it, the little bird is just too adorable when annoyed' the teen yelped as the boss-lady put extra pressure on the ice pack making the pain worse. "Ouch, ouch, don't do that it hurts" "It's your fault for getting dolled-up this badly". Yamamoto grinned 'But the face he made when I hugged him was worth it". The ice pack was violently slammed into the teens face. Yamamoto yelped covering his bruises that were now in even more pain as his boss lady ventured from her office couch to her office desk. "You are one damned love sick puppy" the teen laughed a slightly sad tone tinting the rough edges of his natural habit 'Am I that obvious?' he offered a broken smile at his boss.

The voice mail beeped again and another message played "Oi, idiot, where the hell are you? Call me back!" the voice of his old friend yet again sliced at the silence that was curling around a man's feet. He sat on the ground back against the wall knees pulled up to his chest listening to the messages. His face turned into a picture of beautiful sorrow. Another beep and a woman's voice filled the now void room – silence has given up … "Hey, Yamamoto, are you alive? I tried calling your cell phone but it didn't go through. Call me as soon as you can". The man rested his chin on his knees, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. No, he wasn't going to hide his tears, no matter how shameful it was. Not this time…

Yamamoto always respected Hibari as being the older one. Maybe not really… He just pretended that he did…. Okay, so maybe to the more observant part of the population it was way to obvious what Yamamoto's intentions were, especially after he kept on repeating the same pattern for two years. And knowing Yamamoto's, ehm, subtlety 'more observant' fell into the category of everyone… except for Hibari himself who simply didn't give enough damn about the younger teen to notice his advances or making anything of them. Ignorance is bliss, isn't it? Yamamoto on the other hand was having a hard time keeping up face (if one can call it that) as his hormones were having a massive rave inside his body pounding on his brain and heart. Can somebody call the cops for the poor boy?

And then something snapped. An onlooker might say "Finally"

"What do you want?" Hibari spat crossing arms over his chest and glaring annoyed. The teen in front of him always managed to push the exact buttons to muck up even the most enjoyable of days. All he had to do was laugh and Hibari's good mood was out of the window and shipped all the way to Australia. And cue laughter. Hibari's eyebrow twitched as he looked up the offending waste of existence. To be absolutely truthful, the smaller teen always felt a tinge of some odd emotion when he was in the presence of this... idiot. As if a stray shinigami curled around the man's feet like a loyal puppy waiting for its master to feed him some souls. And then he laughed again, eyes smouldered with childish innocence and good will. Hibari's hand twitched. "Um you see that is…" more laughter. Yamamoto in ordinary life situations always lacked the ability to explain stuff, he was man of action rather then of thought. With that said and all of his self-preservation turned to a minus one million the taller teen pulled his love obsession into an embrace crashing their lips together. It was beyond one's logic how could this even happen, maybe the hit-man instincts finally kicked in or maybe Hibari was willing to interact

…

Yes, hit-man reflexes do come in handy.

Finally Yamamoto pulled away leaving a baffled, confused, embarrassed and extremely pissed of Hibari to stunned into silence to actually massacre the teen right there and then. "Sorry to steal your first kiss and all, but I couldn't help myself… I mean you are so adorable and beautiful and strong and I like you a lot.' The teen continued on rambling laughing randomly. 'You didn't steal anything' you can't steal from the willing the smaller raven's mind echoed. The violent teen's voice was horse and flushed. Or so it seemed to Yamamoto (can a voice even be flushed?) while any innocent bystander would say that Hibari's tone was flat out murderous. Yet Yamamoto being the lovable oblivious idiot he was completely misunderstood the situation. "Aw, man and here I was being over confident again, my boss says that's going to kill me one day… um Hibari?" And violence ensues…

Who knew that Hibari was the same as Yamamoto in a way – one must hit facts into his face to make him realize that they are actually there starring at him. Surprisingly thing's didn't go downhill for both them after the incident even though Yamamoto's boss did contemplate hiring a cosmetic surgeon full time.

"Mhm… Hibari I love you" said Yamamoto nuzzling the said mans neck as they lay in the bed. What a lovely feeling is to wake up to the one you love… 'You are annoying' Hibari would usually say and go on about his usual morning routine while Yamamoto would lounge and stalk his lover with his eyes. He was so beautiful so fragile, he wanted to embrace him and protect him from the entire dark vicious world. Not that the skylark needed protection. Actually, the world was the one who needed protection.

Days passed in bliss as the two lovers continued their seemingly dysfunctional relationship. But it worked for them. They made it work -too eager, too greedy and childish to let go of their lover. Yamamoto would shower Hibari with his undying love, sweet nothings and simply romantic idiocies. The hit-man would say to Hibari 'I love you' at least 36 times a day… Hibari counted all of those three little words. He himself would utter the sae offending words: when Yamamoto was asleep, not in the same room or so lowly that the other couldn't hear. It was not in his character to submit. Admitting ties to somebody was the same as locking himself in a cage and throwing the key away. It irritated him. His lover didn't care. He knew better than that. He knew that Hibari loved him and he would never press the older in fear to loose him. The tall raven didn't need words to reassure their love, the fact that he woke up to Hibari nearly every morning spoke more then one sentence could.

'Uh, hey. Haha… it feels so weird to call my own phone. I tried calling your phone but it was off. You're still probably in that meeting…' coughs filled the room after the cheerful voice. 'I think I got myself to deep this time… the boss-lady did say that my attitude will be the end of me one day… ouch… my chest hurts a bit, sorry... and sorry I didn't wait for you. I know how you hate liars…. Hey Hibari, don't be sad, ok? I still love you, always…' the contraption beeped for the last time showing that it ran out of messages. The smaller raven buried his face in his arms sob's rocking through his body. He was strong, it was a common knowledge. He will be all right and his usual self… Tomorrow, but today, today just for once he'll let himself go. 'I love you to, idiot'…

A/n: so I've read chapters 293 and 294 of KHR and yeah my happy-go-lucky-lets-go-write-fluff mood was gone. I screamed so loud when Yama got hurt and queue the waterworks and I think the library ladies really thought somebody died O-o. So I just put on some enigma and this was born. Review please? I need those to make me happy again *sigh* I can't even work on other stuff…


End file.
